Pull
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: A la fin du repas, comme traditionnellement, les cadeaux furent distribués. Et comme chaque année, Molly n'avait pas chômée afin de tricoter à chaque personne présente un pull. La différence avec ceux de l'an passé ? Ils ne représentaient plus la première lettre de leur prénom, mais un symbole qui les définissait – selon elle, bien sûr.


Des visages aux sourires plus grands les uns que les autres s'étaient retrouvés en ce Noël d'exception. Le Terrier était plein à craquer, comme chaque année tant les membres de la famille affluaient. Dans ces cas, la magie était bien utile car sans cela, Molly Weasley n'aurait jamais pu assurer, à elle seule, le festin qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé pour régaler toutes ces bouches autour de l'immense table.

Mais cette année, l'étoile qui brillait plus que toutes les autres, fut Victoire Weasley. Cette dernière venait d'ouvrir sa boutique de cosmétique sur le Chemin de Traverse et recevait des dizaines de félicitations venant de chaque personne présente autour d'elle. De l'autre bout de la table, sa mère la regardait avec complicité et admiration tandis que son père vantait son prodige à son frère, Charlie, revenu exprès de Roumanie pour l'occasion.

Assit à côté d'elle, Teddy sentait son cœur battre fort tant la fierté qu'il éprouvait pour sa petite-amie était immense. Ils avaient vécu des moments durs, ces derniers mois, mais cela en valait largement la peine la joie qu'elle puisse enfin avoir sa propre boutique en valait la peine.

Et puis, les conversations divergèrent sur des sujets divers et variés. Teddy s'était engagé sur le terrain glissant de ne pas jouer avec une baguette à table avec Hugo qui se renfrogna aussitôt, redonnant l'outil à sa grande sœur. Rose ne remercia pas le métamorphomage et encouragea Lily dans un de ses dessins. Dominique avait quittée la table et était plongée dans un livre à côté d'Albus tandis que Louis s'empiffrait de pain d'épice. Un peu plus loin, Roxane essayait de calmer son frère, Fred, qui ne cessait de l'embêter en lui jetant des miettes de pain dans les cheveux avec, comme complice, James qui riait à gorge déployée.

A la fin du repas, comme traditionnellement, les cadeaux furent distribués. Et comme chaque année, Molly n'avait pas chômée afin de tricoter à chaque personne présente un pull. La différence avec ceux de l'an passé ? Ils ne représentaient plus la première lettre de leur prénom, mais un symbole qui les définissait – selon elle, bien sûr.

Teddy et Victoire ne voulurent faire comme personne. Ils faisaient presque la même taille et pouvaient facilement s'échanger leur pull. Et ce fut exactement ce qu'ils firent. Ce fut ainsi que Victoire se retrouva avec une baguette magique aux reflets bleutés, représentant le travail que faisait Teddy avec la famille Ollivanders, et que ce dernier eut une belle fiole rose. Ces symboles les firent rire et ils remercièrent chaleureusement Molly pour tout le travail qu'elle avait fait.

Toute cette effervescence, ce bruit, cette chaleur, commença à monter à la tête de la jeune femme qui décida d'aller prendre l'air. Elle ajouta simplement une écharpe par-dessus son gros pull en laine et quitta la maison, suivit peu après par Teddy, couvert d'un gros manteau et de gants. Il n'avait jamais été très friand du froid, contrairement à sa petite-amie qui se fichait bien qu'il vente ou neige en ce jour si particulier.

Ils marchèrent dans la poudreuse un instant avant de décider de s'asseoir sur un banc qui, d'un coup de baguette, fut aussitôt sec.

— Ça fait du bien un peu de fraîcheur, murmura Victoire en regardant les flocons tomber dans sa main.

Teddy acquiesça et l'embrassa sur la joue, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se tourna alors vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre et se sourirent tout en ne se lâchant pas du regard. Ils étaient inséparables et même s'ils venaient à l'être, ils auront chacun l'autre près de soi – notamment grâce à ces pulls qui leur rappelait sans cesse qu'ils étaient un couple uni et solide.

Teddy brisa la distance qui séparait leurs bouches et embrassa tendrement Victoire. Ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre, réchauffant leurs corps immobiles dans le froid de décembre, échangeant leur amour mutuel et liant leurs pensées. Ce cocon qu'ils se créèrent semblait imperturbable et pourtant, ce fut les rires de leur famille qui les firent se séparer. Tous, vêtus de ce pull traditionnel, sortaient profiter du soleil qui pointait le bout de son nez derrière les nuages et d'un commun accord, les amoureux suivirent la marche. Mais ils ne se déliaient pas : leurs mains restaient serrées et un sourire complice s'affichaient sur leur visage.

Tout était parfait.


End file.
